kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ursula
Ursula is a villain from the Kingdom Hearts games. Classified as an "octopod," she is an obese purple witch that was once a senior member of King Triton's court. However, she was banished for her love of Black Magic. With the "help" of Ariel, Ursula got control of the trident and almost succeeded in taking over Atlantica. However, Prince Eric killed her. Ursula has two pet eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, whom she refers to as her "poopsies." She also has a sister named Morgana. The two siblings were rivals to each other; Morgana felt that Ursula considered herself superior to the younger witch. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *First Entry An evil sea witch living in a vast cave far from the palace. Has the power to grant wishes, but in return demands a heavy sacrifice. She's trying to oust Triton and take over Atlantica. She appeared in "The Little Mermaid" (1989). *Second Entry She deceived Ariel and stole the trident to take over Atlantica. Using its power, she became an enormous monster and battled Sora, Goofy and Donald. She appeared in "The Little Mermaid" (1989). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' The sea witch. She once lived in the palace, but was banished for scheming. Ursula deceived Ariel and stole the trident in an attempt to rule all Atlantica. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' A sea witch who lives in a cave far from the palace. She used to serve King Triton, until her evil scheming got her banished. Some time ago, she tried to get rid of King Triton and take over Atlantica. Sora, Donald, and Goofy helped Ariel defeat her, but she used the power of darkness to return. Her grudge against King Triton is as strong as ever... and now she's looking for revenge. In Kingdom Hearts Ursula was one of Maleficent's followers, and assisted by lending the powers of the ocean. With Ursula's help, the Heartless entered Atlantica. As per usual, Ariel helped Ursula steal the trident from King Triton so she could see other worlds. Ursula didn't keep her end of the deal, and she disappeared with the trident in her possession. Ariel joined Sora, Donald, and Goofy to confront her in her lair to get the trident back. Once they arrived, she and Flotsam and Jetsam battled them. In the end, Flotsam and Jetsam were destroyed, and Ursula swore revenge. She disappeared once again, and Sora and friends found Ursula in a large, empty trench. She used the power of the trident and became giant, Sora and friends battled her once again. She wielded powerful Thunder magic. However, Ariel, Sora and friends defeated her and she was destroyed. The prize for defeating Ursula is the Crabclaw keyblade and a Thunder magic upgrade. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Ursula along with Flotsam and Jetsam make an appearance in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as part of Sora's memories, created by Naminé. Ursula told Ariel that she could help her find her missing friend Flounder with the trident. Ariel agreed, but wasn't sure if what she was doing was right. She told Ursula she needed more time to think about it. Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrived and told Ariel not to trust Ursula, but they'd go with her if it's the only way to get Flounder back. Once they arrived in Ursula's lair, Ariel asked her to get Flounder back first. It was revealed that Ursula kidnapped Flounder to obtain the trident. She would not let Flounder go, unless Ariel gave up the trident. Ariel handed it over to her, and Ursula remembered that Ariel also wanted to see other worlds, but it would unfortunately be "a one way trip". She used the trident to become giant. Sora and friends battled her and won. In Kingdom Hearts II ]] Revived by the powers of darkness, Ursula returned in ''Kingdom Hearts II with seemingly no memory of Sora or anything involving her in Kingdom Hearts (similar to Oogie Boogie, though he still controlled the Heartless). Also, none of the other characters seem to remember her either. She tricks Ariel into turning into a human girl, and almost succeeds in taking over Atlantica much like in the movie. However, as in the movie, Prince Eric kills her. The battle against Ursula in Kingdom Hearts II is a staged performance in song. The prize for defeating Ursula is the Mysterious Abyss Keyblade and a Blizzard magic upgrade. Her death in the game, by Eric throwing the Trident through her body, was one of the storyboarded endings to the film before the final version (with him piloting a derelict ship into her) was used. ''Quotes '' "Not very tasty!" "Insolent Little..." "Is that all you've got?" "Get ready for this!" See Also *Flotsam and Jetsam Trivia Despite having been killed by Sora and party in Kingdom Hearts, Ursula returns in Kingdom Hearts II. How and why she was able to come back from the dead is never explained in the game. Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Disney characters Category:Bosses Category:Atlantica Category:Villains Category:Enemies